Caribbean Bay
by deerKjjcadell
Summary: Kisah yang di buat berdasarkan MV 2PM feat SNSD cabi song. /yaoi/ kaiso/ hunhan/ kristao/ shortpic/


**Tittle : Caribbean Bay**

**Pairing : Kaisoo, Hunhan, dan Kristao**

**Cats : Kai, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Tao**

**Author : Kim Eun Hee**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rate : T**

**Anyeong readers, Kim dating bawa epep oneshoot lagi. Epep ini terinspirasi dari lagu Caribbean Bay SNSD feat 2PM. Main cast nya, hanya milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SMent, Kim Cuma pinjem nama aja. So, semoga kalian suka ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, sebuah tempat rekreasi taman air "Caribean Bay" yang terletak di Eveland akan di buka. Dan untuk mempromosikan tempat hiburan ini, pihak pemilik meminta beberapa artis untuk menjadi model Promotion Single untuk memikat pengunjung ke taman air Caribean Bay.

Untuk shooting dan pengambilan gambar diperkirakan hanya 3hari, jadi memang menggunakan jasa artis professional. Dan pembuatan MV nya akan di mulai hari ini.

Konsep yang dirancang, seperti menjalani pelatihan olahraga air. Dan artis yang terpilih adalah Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Tao, yeoja-yeija cantik nan sexy dan termasuk artis kebanggaan SMent. Dan untuk actor nya Kai, Sehun, dan Kris, namja cool dan keren milik agensi JYP entertainment.

Artis dan actor yang menjadi ambassador promotion ini tampak di lokasi, berjalan dengan anggun dan cool. Mereka berjalan menuju loker masing-masing dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan pakaian renang. Lalu berkumpul di pinggiran pantai.

Mereka pun diberi aba-aba dan melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu, setelah itu mereka di guyur dengan air dari salah satu wahana permainan di Caribean Bay. Dan waktu istirahat pertama pun tiba.

Kyungsoo, yeoja sexy itu tampak sedang duduk di pinggiran pantai, dan Kai datang menghampiri lalu duduk di sebelah nya. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya menoleh dan tersenyum sinis, baru saja Kai ingin memulai percakapan ringan, Kyungsoo berdiri dan meninggalkan Kai tanpa sepatah kata pun

"kenapa dia dingin sekali" seru Kai dalam hati dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berlalu pergi.

Kai yang ditinggal sendirian pun juga pergi meninggalkan tempat ia beristirahat dan berkumpul dengan yang lain. Kai berkumpul dengan Tao, Kris, dan Sehun. Tapi ternyata ada mata yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Kai, itu adalah Kyungsoo, dia memperhatikan kai yang terlihat akrab dengan Tao.

"cihhh, dasar playboy" gumam Kyungsoo kesal, dan pergi dari jarak yang membuat mata nya sakit itu.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan. Ia bergabung dan berbincang-bincang riang dengan Sehun, dan tanpa sengaja Kai pun lewat di dekat mereka.

"aku fikir, dia memang cuek dengan namja, ternyata dia sama saja" guman Kai dan berlalu dari sana.

Kyungsoo menyadari kehadiran Kai, dan hanya menatap angkuh pada kai yang sudah berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan, mereka memang tampak sudah akrab, dan seperti nya Sehun lah yang selalu menggoda Luhan. Terlihat kini, Luhan sedang membenarkan make up nya, dan dengan sehun yang sedang merayu nya.

"kau sudah cantik deer" ucap sehun memulai gombalan nya

"terima kasih" jawab luhan malu-malu dengan wajah yang sudah merona

"itu kenyataan deer, baru kau yeoja tercantik yang kutemui selama ini" gombalan sehun semakin menjadi-jadi

"jinjja oppa, ouhhh" Luhan kaget saat melihat wajah pelatih mereka terpantul di cermin kecil yang sedang Luhan pegang, dan luhan pun pergi tanpa member tahu sehun

"ne, jeongmal, kau… ouhhh" Sehun memalingkan wajah nya untuk kembali menggoda yeoja imut itu, tapi malah sosok sangar dan kekar yang tak lain adalah elatih mereka yang Sehun temui, dan Sehun pun langsung berlari dari sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kursi pantai, Tao sedang mengolesi sun block ketubuh nya, tapi karena ia tak bias mengolesi bagian pundak dan punggung nya, Tao memanggil kris untuk meminta bantuan nya.

Kris pun tampak mengolesi sun blok di tubuh Tao dengan sentuhan lembut, membuat Tao tersenyum manis karena perlakuan namja cool itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Latihan pun dimulai kembali, mereka di perintahkan untuk berlari di dalam air, tapi, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo terjatuh dan Kai mencoba menolong nya

"Jangan sentuh, aku bias sendiri" Kyungsoo menepis tanagn Kai yang ingin menolong nya. Dan berlari meninggalkan kai

Kai hanya terdiam, diperlakukan seperti itu. Kai akui, ia menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak tau apa salah nya sampai-sampai yeoja itu, begitu jutek dengan nya.

.

.

.

Setelah berbaris lagi di pinggir pantai, Kyungsoo pun dimarahi oleh pelatih nya, dan ia hanya dapat tertunduk, saat dimarahi, tapi tak seperti kai yang tampak sangat khawatir pada yeoja mungil bermata owl itu.

Karena hari sudah semakin gelap, mereka kembali keruangan masing-masing. Kyungsoo menyedu kopi hangat nya, tapi fikiran nya selalu tertuju pada namja berkulit tan itu.

"mengapa aku jutek pada nya" fikir Kyungsoo

Begitu pun dengan kai yang yang berada di ruangan nya, ia sedang merebahkan dirinya di sofan, tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Kyungsoo. Fikiran nya tak tenang, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk keluar.

Kyunfsoo berjalan di pinggiran pantai, dan ternyata ia bertemu dengan Kai. Namja tan itu juga sedang menyusuri oinggiran pantai. Mereka berhenti, dan berdiri berdampingan. Kyungsoo mencuri-curi pandang pada Kai, begitu pun sebaling nya. Lalu mereka bertawa bersama.

Suasana dia antara mereka pun mencair, mereka tampak akrab saat berbincang-bincang di sebuah batu besar. Lalu mereka saling mencipratkan air, dan tanpa mereka sadari, pelatih mereka sedang berkeliling dan memergoki mereka.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun di hokum jalan jongkok, tapi, otak nakal mereka kompak untuk kabur dari hukuman nya. Pelatihnya hanya melihat tingakah mereka sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua, mereka pun akan mencoba wahana permainan air lain nya. Kali ini menggunakan pelampung, tapi sebelum itu mereka harus berlari dari pinggir pantai sampai menaiki tangga.

Saat sudah hampir sampai, Kyungsoo berhenti untuk mengatur nafas.

"kau baik-baik saja" ucap Kai menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo, dan yang disentuh pun hanya menganggukan kepala dengan senyum manis nya, menandakan ia taka pa-apa.

Berbeda dengan Sehun namja penggombal itu, ia mengeluh lelah pada yeoja imut bernama luhan

"deer, beri aku penyemangat, aku lelah" keluh Sehun, dan

**Buughhh**

Satu pukulan manja mendarat di lengan kekar milik Sehun

"Yakk, kau itu namja oppa" rutuk Luhan tapi tetap dengan nada manja nya

Sedangkan Kris dan Tao berlari menaiki tangga dengan menutkan jari-jari mereka, seperti nya lelah pun tak lagi terasa karena mereka bersama.

Setelah sampai dibawah, mereka melakukan latihan wahana air yang terakhir, yaitu berenang dan mencari sebuah kalung. Setelah itu selesai, mereka akan berpesta mala mini, menandakan acara shooting MV mereka telah selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, pesta yang ditunggu pun akhirnya di mulai. Mereka mulai berdatangan ke ruangan pesta di gelar.

Kyungsoo sudah datang lebih dulu dan sedang berbincang-bincang bersama teman nya, tapi tiba-tiba Kai datang dan mengajak nya berdansa bersama.

Tao malah dengan manjanya menarik kris untuk berdansa bersama, karena Tao memang lebih agresif dari Kris, jadi selalu Tao yang memulai.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia tampak duduk sendirian, dan tak terlihat Sehun disana.

"hei, deer, apa aku lama" tiba-tiba orang yang di tunggu Luhan pun datang

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya lucu

"ayo ikuti gerakan ku" ujar Sehun memperagakan gerakan sederhana nya

Luhan pun mengikuti, tapi tak lama setelah itu, yang berada di sana mengikuti gerakan Sehun dan Luhan. Gerakan terlihat sangat kompak dan begitu harmonis.

Setelah lagu berakhir, mereka semua bersorak, begitu juga Kai dan Kyungsoo, tapi Kai memandang Kyungsoo dalam, membuat yang di pandang pun menolehkan wajah nya menatap namja berkulit tan itu.

**CHU~~~**

Kai mengecup lembut kening Kyungsoo "saranghae Kyungsoo" ucap nya setelah melepas kecupan nya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya bias membeku seperti es diperlakukan seperti itu oleh namja yang juga ia cintai.

**FIN**

**Oke chingu, ni epep kelar juga, maaf kalo gak ngefeel atau jadi membosan kan, maaf juga kalau banyak typo dan kekurangan lain nya. Akhir kata kamsahamnida *bow**

~deer_Kjj_cadell {Trainee}


End file.
